Arthur Douglas (Earth-2480)
Arthur Douglas is the hero known as Drax the Destroyer, following his resurrection. History Arthur Douglas lived a regular life. He became a real estate agent, following in his father's footsteps, and met his future wife, Yvette, when he sold her a house, which he later moved into. Together, they had a daughter, named Heather, after Yvette's late mother. In a tragic turn of events, Yvette developed a brain tumour, and despite surgery to attempt to remove it, died several months later. Because of this, Heather grew up with no true memories of her mother as she was too young at the time. Heather was always obsessed with superheroes and drawing, and often the two overlapped when she drew superheroes. Inspired by the stories of the likes of Captain America and Blue Marvel, she decided to create her own superhero, a green alien with red spirals on his body, who she named Drax the Destroyer. Arthur's favourite drawing Heather did was one of Drax fighting a purple alien, which he kept framed on his desk. One day, while travelling to a conference in Las Vegas with Heather in the backseat, Heather was recounting one of her made up stories about Drax. But during the drive, the car was knocked off the road by an alien ship crashing nearby and creating a shockwave. Heather was killed the second the car hit the ground once again, but Arthur was left on the verge of death, clinging on with his all strength. Shortly after, he was found by Kree soldiers, who had been following the ship that crashed. Impressed by his capacity to hold on despite his body being near-death, the Kree took Arthur to their ship and gave him some rudimentary (by their standards) first aid to keep him alive until they reached their home world of Hala. When Arthur woke up, he was in a quite clearly alien hospital. He immediately began to panic, unaware of what was happening, but was quickly detained by Kree guards. A scientist then explained to Drax that his mind had been placed into an artificially grown body with incredibly strength, at which point Arthur realised he now had green skin. When he asked why, he was informed of what happened to his car, about the ship that crashed, and specifically whose ship it was: Thanos, the cosmic warlord. Thanos had purposefully crashed his ship so that the Kree's code of ethics would require them to scout the area for innocents, like Arthur, giving Thanos the time he needed to take an escape ship and get away from them. As expected, Arthur became enranged, and swore he would get revenge on Thanos. When he was asked his name, he told them his name was Drax the Destroyer. Drax had red markings tattooed onto his body to mimic the spirals in Heather's drawings of the superhero she created, and began making a name for himself by taking on Thanos' forces, killing countless followers of the Mad Titan. Knowhere in Sight Guardians of the Galaxy: Universal Truths Powers & Abilities Super Strength: At his peak, Drax can lift around 50 tonnes. However, this can only be achieved when he's in a mindless rage, which he consciously keeps himself from falling into. He is still incredibly strong, regardless, making him a formidable opponent. Healing Factor: Drax can heal from severe injuries in a matter of hours, unless he's unconscious, in which case it takes several days. He was once stabbed through the chest, and completely healed by the end of the skirmish two hours later. Cosmic Awareness: He possesses a weak form of cosmic awareness, that subconsciously guides him towards Thanos and his forces. This was part of his new body created by the Kree, and is something he's not aware of. Paraphernalia Knives: Drax wields a pair of knives, which he rarely uses but keeps just in case. Trivia * MCU Drax is...fine, I guess. But I prefer Drax when he's smarter. Hence, this. He's not super smart, but he's smart enough. Category:Heroes Category:Created by Jacques the Worthy Category:Artificial Beings Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Super Strength Category:Healing Factor Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Knife Wielders Category:Males Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Widower Characters